


20 Minutes is a long Time

by FlyRobinFly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Conflict, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Resolution, domestic argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21657223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyRobinFly/pseuds/FlyRobinFly
Summary: “You wanna get in the back seat?”“Why?”“There’s more room back there.”“Yeah, I’m aware of that but why?”“I don’t know. We have twenty minutes.”
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 4
Kudos: 131





	20 Minutes is a long Time

**Author's Note:**

> hate to admit it but this was inspired by a Jack and Gab video

Theo pulled himself into the driver’s seat of his truck and shut the door. After sighing he turned to Liam and said, “Scott said to wait.” He’d just spent a few minutes on the phone with the Alpha talking about where the would meet to catch up while Liam went inside the mini-mart across the street to get a bottle of water. 

“How long?”

Theo shrugged absentmindedly as he started scrolling through his phone. “Like twenty minutes.”

“Hm,” Liam hummed and gazed out the windshield. Neither of them said anything for a solid thirty seconds. Until Liam, out of nowhere… “Twenty minutes is a long time.”

Theo’s faced scrunched up but he didn’t look away from his phone. “No, it’s not.”

Liam sighed. “I mean, it’s enough time that we could do something while we wait,” Liam hinted.

Theo looked up at Liam with a quirked eyebrow. “Like what? You want to play ‘I Spy’ or Twenty Questions?” he said, clearly annoyed that Liam couldn’t just be satisfied doing nothing for a few minutes while they waited for Scott.

“No,” Liam said and the glanced to the back seat very briefly before maintaining eye contact with Theo for at least five seconds. Then Theo just shook his head and looked back at his phone. “You wanna get in the back seat?”

This time Theo looked up at Liam almost like he was angry at him. “Why?”

Liam shrugged. “There’s more room back there.”

“Yeah, I’m aware of that but why?”

“I don’t know,” Liam said with another shrug. “We have twenty minutes.”

Theo deadpanned at him. “Liam, please tell me that you’re not…”

Liam smiled sheepishly.

“Oh god,” Theo facepalmed. “Liam, it’s daytime. We’re in a public parking lot. Scott will be here soon. He could catch us. The police could catch us.”

Liam sighed sadly. “Come on, Theo. Please.”

“No!” Theo said. “Quit harassing me.”

Liam smirked as he slid his hand onto Theo’s thigh. “Come on. You know you want to-”

Theo smacked Liam’s hand away. “Liam,” he chided. “Scott is going to be here any minute.”

“No,” Liam said. “He’s going to be here in twenty minutes which is-”

“A long time,” Theo finished. “Yeah. I got that.”

“So we agree then?”

“No, Liam,” Theo argued. “I do not agree. Ok? I am trying to be a good person now and that involves not doing sexual things in public places.”

“You’d be doing me a favor though,” Liam supplied. “Favors are good.”

“Not always,” Theo said seeming pretty determined about this.

“It would be this time-”

“Oh my god, Liam. Where is this coming from?” Theo asked. “Why are you so horny all of a sudden?”

“Cause… twenty minutes is a long time and-”

“And your alpha will be able to smell us all over each other when he gets here,” Theo pointed out. “I don’t think I’m comfortable enough to be quite that personal with your pack yet. Besides, can’t you just wait until we’re somewhere else, literally anywhere that isn’t public.”

Liam shrugged. “I don’t know. I guess,” he said sighed in disappointment.

Theo shook his head at Liam. “You didn’t actually think I would go through with that, did you?”

“It was worth a shot,” Liam mumbled.

Theo huffed in annoyance and disbelief that he was dating such an idiot. He sighed. He totally loved this idiot. “I mean, maybe if it were dark out and we weren’t about to meet with your alpha. But, geez, Liam. Your horniness has poor timing. Why couldn’t you be this horny last night? You had me all to yourself and you chose to play video games all night instead.” Theo laughed when Liam cringed sheepishly. “That’s right, buddy. You missed your chance.”

Liam sighed. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I did,” Theo said. “I hinted at it multiple times. ‘Liam, can’t you find something better to do?’ ‘Liam, you look like you need a break.’ ‘Liam, I’m going to shower. Care to join me?’ Shall I go on?”

“Ok, can I just point out your problem?”

“Oh. You want to point out my problem now do you?”

“You are very good at receiving hints,” Liam said.

“How is that a problem?”

“Because you automatically assume that everyone is going to be as good at picking up on hints as you are,” Liam said.

“Well, you’re obviously not,” Theo snapped.

“Yeah,” Liam agreed. “Which is why, next time you want my attention, you’ve gotta be more direct. Unplug my TV. Take off your clothes. Call me ‘daddy’-”

“Not doing that last one,” Theo said shaking his head.

“Whatever! The point is,” Liam said looking Theo dead in the eyes. “Be a little more direct… and I’ll try and pay a little more attention to detail.”

Theo rolled his eyes and sighed feeling a little pathetic for what he was about to admit. “I don’t care if you pay attention to detail. I just want you to pay attention to me.”

Liam, being the one who was in love and obsessed with Theo, found his need for attention adorable. He also knew it wasn’t really about the attention. Theo was just needy for affection and Liam was more than willing to give him all the affection he needed. He smiled. “You have my full attention for the next twenty minutes, Theo. Let’s not waste it.”

Theo sighed. “I really hate you sometimes, you know that?”

“You love me,” Liam said smiling and leaning over the console to place a kiss on Theo’s cheekbone. “Just like I love you.”

As convincing as Liam tried to be, Theo wasn’t going to fall for it. At this point, there were only fifteen minutes left and definitely not enough time to finish anything they started. “Keep trying to convince me, Liam,” he said. “It’s very entertaining.” Theo wasn’t sure, though, if he would’ve prefered the twenty minutes of silence over twenty minutes of Liam making a fool out of himself. 


End file.
